Doctor Who Feminine TARDIS
by drwhosgothgirl
Summary: 10th doctor the feminine T.A.R.D.I.S starring Kelly from my last entry. Enjoy some errors sorry. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**The feminine T.A.R.D.I.S**

Kelly stood over the sink her head dipped in it. Her waste one of her only features visible; her platform boots making her appear taller. Kelly had her own style a punky gothic sort of fashion. She had peircings and a tattoo on her back. The tattoo was often visible as she wore tops that cut off at her belly button.

"Oi, Hurry up I'm bursting!" The doctor shouted through the door.

"Go to the second floor bathroom I'm washing my hair!"

"Rose is in there!" He replied.

"Well just wait the 3rd ones blocked!"

"Oh Ok, Why?" he said just realising it wasn't blocked the last time he checked.

"It's the sink!"

"Is that it?" He ran down to the lower floor bathroom. Kelly calm out her hair dripping wet and dripping all over the T.A.R.D.I.S floor. The doctor calm out holding with the tips of his fingers a matted lot of black and blonde hair.

"Erm girls? Can you enlighten me?" he said holding it.

"That's it this T.A.R.D.I.S is getting to feminine with you two!" He said. Rose and Kelly laughed.

"Oh and Kelly?"

"Yes?"

"Get a towel or someones gonna slip!" They laughed louder at the doctor he sat around the T.A.R.D.I.S. Rose and the doctor were very close but Kelly and the doctor were also getting there. They had a lot in common with huge intellects and the way the could understand each other without saying much at all. Kelly looked down at her blue watch.

"Doctor it's six o' clock you know what that means?" Kelly said laughing.

"What?" Rose said.

The doctor smiled and tuned the T.A.R.D.I.S screen in.

"You two are so sad, you both travel in time and space and the x- files still fascinates both of you." Rose said shaking her head she didn't share the same interest for that sort of thing. Kelly and the doctor were very the same with things like this.

The doctor had grabbed a seat with Kelly and sat himself in front of the screen with Kelly when the T.A.R.D.I.S's gold light faded the power went down and the screen went off.

"Oh no, it's the battery we're running on back up!"

"Can we fix it?" Rose asked.

"Yes we can we should be ok."

"Where are we near?" Kelly said looking at the T.A.R.D.I.S's vitals.

"Earth, present day I'm afraid maybe a bit in the past I don't know." He said smiling.

"Well that's good we need a B&Q" He smiled.

He opened a bit of the T.A.R.D.I.S and pulled out some wires he threw some at Kelly.

"Kelly, help me charge these wires." He said. They landed Rose stepped towards the door.

"So what do you need?"

"Wires some dusters and a car battery if you can!" He said his eyes fixated on the wires and how Kelly was doing.

"Oh and get some sweets" Kelly said.

"And... some biscuits" The doctor shouted after her. She slammed the T.A.R.D.I.S door behind her.

"So how longs this gonna' take?" Kelly asked the doctor.

"Well it'd take five men with an IQ of 100 each, a week. Two geniuses like us with an IQ of 169 and infinite knowledge about six hours!" He said smiling. Kelly was extremely gifted a genius in fact. At thirteen she did her GCSE's three years early. She completed her A levels at fourteen and finished her PHD at eighteen. She was bright very bright.

"Oh you couldn't just say that could, you?" she said laughing.

"Nar more fun that way." He laughed and looked into her big blue eyes. She was the complete opposite to Rose. Her hair was naturally blonde died dark. Roses naturally dark died blonde. Kelly was small and curvaceous where as Rose was very tall and slender. Rose had a sort of dark skin while Kelly was very pale. Kelly looked back into the doctor brown eyes. He leant forward slightly and closed his eyes she did the same. Suddenly the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S swung open. They moved about a yard away from each other. It was Rose she threw some of the wires into the room.

"Oh doctor what biscuits do you want?" Rose asked him smiling.

"Any!" He said smiling.

"Flippin 'eck I'm like a slave for you two, I wish I had a PHD." She said laughing to herself. She shut the T.A.R.D.I.S door and the doctor and Kelly sat silent for what seemed like forever. They didn't budge apart from connecting and stripping the wires. A whooshing sound fell over the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"It's started building" he said he walked over to the T.A.R.D.I.S's mainframe. He was relieved that something had broken the silence and the never ending awkward moment between him and Kelly. He was alien he didn't know how things went but inside the time felt right for him to kiss her. He'd never had that feeling before, he didn't know why all of a sudden. He'd wanted to kiss Rose plenty of times but he never did. They were best friends yet the sort of best friends that wouldn't be too keen on one another having relationships with other people. There relationship was complex. He found Kelly attractive and amazing. Her intellect stunned him, she understood him completely nobody else did. He always thought Rose did but she obviously didn't.

"How long?" Kelly asked the doctor.

"Not too long hopefully, it happens quiet a bit but it's just hard to find spare time travel engines." He and Kelly laughed. He sat back down and carried on. She smiled at him and he just laughed and so did she. They weren't completely sure what they were laughing at but it got rid of the awkward moment. Kelly grabbed hold and a wire at the end of the engine part. What appeared to be oil spurted all over her top.

"Oh great!" She said wiping it from her.

"Oh come here!" The doctor grabbed a cloth and began to wipe it off her that awkward moment arose again. This time they leant forward and actually kissed. Kelly jumped up.

"Oh my god, what am I doing?"

"I don't know I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I'm so sorry!" The doctor started saying.

"It's ok; it's fine, just let's keep this between us!" Kelly said.

"Of course, I mean because of?"

"Jack, yes!" The doctor nodded. Kelly got up and said.

"I'll be back in a minute!" She went upstairs where she slept to change her top. She heard the T.A.R.D.I.S whooshing sound.

"Kelly come down here quickly!" She came running with her top half on after everything that happened he still couldn't help looking. She held the other top in her hand.

"It must have been that oil the T.A.R.D.I.S is up and running again." He hugged Kelly and they jumped up and down happy that they'd saved six hours. They remembered what they had just done and what they were doing the stopped and shook hands instead both acting like nothing had happened as they'd agreed. She felt something on her top the one she has just taken off.

"Doctor, that's not oil!" She presented the top to him.

"What the hell?" As the doctor said this, Rose came through the T.A.R.D.I.S door!

"Rose what do you think this is we thought it was oil it just came out of the T.A.R.D.I.S engine?" She looked closely at it.

"It looks like mud!" She said to Kelly.

"That's not mud." The doctor said inspecting it closer.

"Problem?" Kelly said looking at the doctor she tried to forget what had happened but she couldn't she liked him a lot.

"Oh yea!" He said smiling. He pulled what looked like a swab out of a draw in the T.A.R.D.I.S and swabbed the piece of mud.

"Looks like some sort of hydrocarbon molecular compound to me. Maybe even a hybrid bacterium hydrocarbon!" Kelly said looking at the compound closely.

"Hang on; I have no idea what you just said, but bacterium? Are we in some sort of danger?" Rose said looking at Kelly, all colour drained from her face.

"Maybe, we won't know till later today, Doctor do you have a laboratory section in the T.A.R.D.I.S?" Kelly said holding up the swab the doctor had just taken.

"We have this come with me?" He dragged Kelly to the other end of the T.A.R.D.I.S and clicked a small silver button out popped in an infolding laboratory system, autoclave, mixer, water bath, small incubator. The system had it all. The doctor reached in the autoclave and pulled out a lab coat and some goggles. Kelly felt completely at home. With her lab coat, and her tiny little lab she felt like she used to at UNIT. At home with her own little system. Everything Kelly needed to prepare the sample she had.

"This things quiet amazing!" Kelly said.

"Tell me about it, I picked it up years ago I've never really needed it but now I have you here I might just need it a lot." The doctor said with his arm round Kelly's waist obviously forgetting what had happened earlier.

"Flippin' 'eck I feel right out of place today, I'm going back out getting a paper see what's actually going on back home." Rose said.

"Ok, try and find out what this oil is if you can?" She asked Rose.

"So what you doing to determine it?"

"I'm not sure, determining whether it's from Earth first maybe!" She said laughing. The room dropped silent again they wondered if they were getting too close again.

"So you missing Jack?" The doctor asked he had nothing more to say to her. The T.A.R.D.I.S kept silent and he didn't like it.

"Yes, I am, I don't think I'm not missing him but this life it's amazing I love it. When you're in here you forget about your boyfriend and the outside world they just don't exist. The only relationships you have are in the T.A.R.D.I.S I know it sounds terrible but I forget all about Jack. At first I missed him, and then I realised this is a better life." She said with a smile on her face but he could see passed that smile. He knew that she missed Jack but he could that she loved it in the T.A.R.D.I.S with him. Suddenly the door slammed open for about the third time.

"Rose you have to stop slamming the door!" The doctor said with his back to it.

The doctor turned around and men holding up badges saying 'FBI'.

"Freeze, we know who you are doctor." One loud American man said.

"I thought we were in Britain?" Kelly said. She dropped the vile of black substance she had in her hand. Her fear lit up in her eyes.

"Yes I am the doctor, a bit rude aren't you barging in like that?" He said walking forward. The men pointed their guns towards him.

"Oh don't be stupid! It's obvious I'm not armed." The men walked over and arrested Kelly and the doctor.

"Hang on what are we under arrest for?" She shouted. They both stepped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S the men shut the door behind them. They didn't seem to have a reaction to the T.A.R.D.I.S it was obvious they knew who Kelly and the Doctor were. Or at least who the doctor was. Back on Earth they used to call him a code nine, a man of extreme power who they used to help them with their out of the ordinary investigations. Rose came out of a big shop with the words 'WALLMART' on it. She saw a lot of people huddling round the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Oh my god what's happened now?" she muttered to herself. She waited till the men had left around the T.A.R.D.I.S she walked inside it looking for anybody looking and locked the door behind her. She noticed what happened.

"Why are you arresting us?" The doctor shouted.

"Sir, we have been told to hold you in custody sir, you have been identified as a code nine sir!" a loud American voice shouted. Kelly flinched.

"Yes, Sir!" she said sarcastically under her breathe. They stepped out of the car and the loud American marched them to a cell and threw Kelly in. He carried on marching the doctor up. Kelly lay down on what looked like a bed a small basket ball in the corner of her cell she grabbed it and started throwing it against the wall and catching it again.

"Jesus Christ, genius child, PHD at 18 I never thought I'd be locked up for travelling with a good looking nine hundred year old alien!" She kept muttering under her breathe. Kelly suddenly remembered who she was. She was Kelly Rivers. She had authority she was above all these Neanderthal 'yanks'. Sorry Jack she thought to herself. She used to work for UNIT she was sergeant Rivers head of micro biology. Suddenly the door slammed open.

"Erm Miss Rivers Ma'm we are sorry, for the confusion I am aware you are part of UNIT. I have been told by an agent above me to let you go." He said looking at a piece of paper in his hand.

"I should think so!"

"A Captain Jack Hartness!" the yank said. She smiled to herself 'Jack' she thought. Her wonderful fiancée she hadn't seen him in ages she missed him a lot.

"Yes, my fiancée." She walked out her head held high.

"Oh and you can let my companion out. Code nine or no code nine. Under the circumstances a code nine should not be locked up in a cell. They should be treated with up most respect. I'll be reporting this to your superiors!"

The mans face dropped as Kelly gave her little speech. His face glowed red.

"Now, I don't have time for you to dick around and try and show your authority. How about you let him out now while you check all the papers required?" She shouted at him. She was in charge and she liked it. She couldn't wait to see the doctor. She marched down a corridor behind the deeply embarrassed man.

"Here ma'm!" he opened the door and the doctor was sat there playing cards with a rough looking man covered in tattoos.

"Kelly" he shouted. She ran up and hugged him she didn't care what had happened before she was so glad to see him. She kissed him on the forehead.

"Look I'm gonna' get us out of here, it turns out they checked my I.D and they realised that I worked for UNIT." She smiled and winked. He knew exactly what Kelly was like. She was bossy and assertive. She wouldn't let anybody mess her around. He remembered when they first met and she was showing her authority around the corridors of UNIT. Jack had commented on how adorable she was because of it. She was the sort of girl who knew her place and when she was in her place you didn't mess with her. The doctor knew this he realised that something living with two strong women. You always listen to women in charge because they will always get you. Sometimes he liked being the only male in the T.A.R.D.I.S he knew that when the girls wanted to flirt they could only do so with him. If the doctor had to tell the truth he was deadly attracted to both of them in different ways. He loved Kelly's intelligence, her assertiveness and her passion for science. It was just a bonus that she was beautiful. He still couldn't help feeling embarrassed about kissing her.

"We need to ring Rose!" The doctor said to Kelly.

"Phone?" Kelly asked the man. Infact she demanded the man.

"Erm…Yes ma'm with me!"

"Where are we?" She asked him.

"I cannot give you specified locations!"

"I think you can!"

"You are in area 52 ma'm Utah."

"Thank you" She smiled.

"We need to get back to where we were we'll come back but we need to pick up our other companion."

"Yes sir, I'll take you myself sir."

"Oh cut the Yes sir, Yes Ma'm crap." Kelly said the doctor sniggered behind her so did she he laughed they practically skipped down the corridor laughing holding hands. The doctor didn't seem to take things like the situation they were in seriously. They stepped out of the doors the warm dry air hitting their cheeks.

Rose got annoyed in the T.A.R.D.I.S not so much that Kelly and the doctor had been abducted. The fact that she and the doctor did everything together then little miss genius world came along. The doctor's attention drifted a little to Kelly. She was a new toy that the doctor just wanted to play with for a while. It happened with Jack. Rose got jealous when he joined the 'T.A.R.D.I.S gang'. She knew the doctor still loved her and they were best friends. She knew the doctor complained about the T.A.R.D.I.S being feminine but really Kelly was a bit of a boy. She was probably the high school swat who had loads of friends that were boys and no boyfriends. Rose realised the friends that were boys were the only ones that secretly liked her. She knew the doctor loved Kelly too. She was fantastic, his own little genius. Rose hated it she loved having her around too. Someone to do girly things with. Even though Kelly wasn't all that girly. The truth was she wanted the doctor to herself again. She knew soon Kelly would leave and go back to Jack. She couldn't risk it, if Kelly did stay, Rose wasn't quiet sure if she would like it or not.

"We're here ma'm"

"'bout time!" Kelly said her Manchester accent peeping through.

"Rose!" The doctor ran in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Doctor! What happened?" Rose clinged onto his neck. She had been so worried about him. Kelly stood behind him. The Neanderthal waited outside.

"Look Rose we have to go because of the code nine thing, Kelly just got us out because she was probably had the most authority in the building at the time. They obviously need help if there looking for me." Rose followed the doctor out of the door Kelly trailing behind.

"Doctor I missed you so much!" Rose grabbed onto his hand. The doctor smiled. He and Rose never had any sort of relationship like that but he still felt unfaithful because of what had happened with Kelly earlier. Kelly dropped of the lab coat and the goggles she had been wearing at the time of her 'arrest' and closed and locked the T.A.R.D.I.S door.

The mans phone rang

"Miss Rivers it's for you" He handed her the phone she had an inkling that it might be Jack, It was.

"Jack!"

"Ok It can't be? The oil?"

"I love you too" Her voice went jittery and her lip began to shake a small tear rolled down her cheek it killed the doctor to see her that way. She always said she didn't cry.

"Doctor, they need our help, they said it's a planet, Armageddon as we know it." She looked in his brown eyes with love.

The Neanderthal opened the truck door. Rose, the doctor and Kelly stepped in.

"So you gonna explain to me about this oil or what?" The doctor said.

"Sir, we cannot talk here, its classified information." He said concentrating on driving.

"Oh god you apes and your government conspiracies you cant seem to grasp the concept of truth, it works you know mate, there's only two apes maybe three on this planet worth the hastle and two of them beautiful women sat with me as we speak!" He placed his arms around Kelly and Rose. Rose and Kelly both rolled there eyes and giggled.

"So mate what's the problem?"

"Sir, the Slitheens, a family not a race." He got interrupted by the doctor.

"Oh my god, we know of them, I tried to wipe them out more or less!"

"They are covering the planet in oil; anything of Earth entity can't survive it."

They sat in the back of the car Kelly and the doctor's knee kept knocking, they jerked away from each other each time. The doctor realised he couldn't keep trying to resist an 18 year old Earth girl. Especially one who had been engaged to a good friend of his. He felt the same way about Rose but Rose wasn't as flirty with him as Kelly was. Suddenly Rose dropped a bomb shell.

"Doctor I'm leaving!"

"What?" Kelly and the doctor said at the time same time.

"Rose you can't leave!"

"I can, Mickey rang the other day I miss him, I miss my mum, you have Kelly to travel with!" she said looking said.

"That's not the point!" they'd arrived at the centre and were being escorted out by the man. The doctor had two choices save the world or keep Rose. He couldn't decide. They marched down corridors Kelly kept silent through all the journey after Rose had said what she did.

"Look Rose you're my best friend, I love you!" he said all three dropped silent. Well two as Kelly already had her mouth shut. She wondered if she was to blame because she and the doctor kissed. Rose looked at the doctor. She grabbed his sweaty palm she thought it was odd as he never had sweaty palms.

"I love you too doctor, but I've travelled with you for two years now, I'll probably come back I just want a little time out." She looked into his big brown eyes.

The man spoke

"I'm sorry to disturb, but we're here!" they entered a tiny little room where a general sat. He had grey hair and wore a hat.

"So you're our code nine, shut the door Peters!" he said. The man walked out and shut the door.

"We have a little bit of trouble..." the man let out a loud exchange of wind before he could finish his sentence. Kelly smiled politely but Rose and the doctor knew that something was wrong. The trade mark of the Slitheen an impulse to fart and burp a lot and a small zip on the forehead.

"Would you mind removing your hat?" the doctor said. The man did so and underneath a grey fringe revealed a zip. The general smiled and unzipped his head. Kelly stood their in horror as the Slitheen stood dead in front of them. A 7ftish monster with a face like a baby and a beige colour of skin a bit like the sort of colour Kelly's old UNIT uniform was.

"So much for little green men!" she said. Her big blue eyes grew wider with fear the doctor turned the handle and they ran out. As fast as they could. The doctor holding Rose and Kelly's hands.

"I can't believe I have to drag two girls down a corridor running from a Slitheen, I wanted a day off" he said shouting.

"Doctor, it's no time to be funny if I laugh you'll slow me down" Rose said dragging the doctor at this point.

A door stood in front on them they ran inside both the doctor and Rose out of breathe Kelly just in a state of panic. They locked the door a simple 'Yale' lock they knew the Slitheen could break it with a simple thwack. Kelly pulled the blaster out of her pocket. She hit a number of buttons and pressed. The blaster had been a present from Jack it was his but he gave it to her in all good faith. She had reinforced the wall.


	2. Chapter 2

"Nice thinking Kelly." The doctor said smiling. She smiled back.

"Time and a place?" Rose said to the pair of them. They ran up the hall ways to another door. Kelly told them that if they could go through as many doors as they could then reinforce them it would take longer for the slitheen to get to them. The first door banged open. Kelly still held her blaster up in the air. She had a thought.

"Kelly what are you doing run!" The doctor said.

"Hang on doctor she's got a plan never under estimate our Kelly." She pulled the blaster on the slitheen.

"One more move Slitheen and you're in bits!" The slitheen halted.

"Stupid human girl!" it shouted in a husky hollow voice.

"Hang on I'm the one with the weapon I think you're the stupid one."

"You're little friends killed my family."

"You're family, killed all my friends." The doctor shouted.

"There's a difference a friend isn't blood." It shouted.

"No but blood is blood. It's still a life I killed a lot less than you did and what for eh? Money?"

"It's not cheap being rich you know."

"Shut it slitheen I hate oxymorons."

"It shows intelligence."

"You were in every celebrity magazine on Raxocorciophallapatourius why did you need more money?"

"We didn't."

"Oh just for the sake of having it?"

Kelly stood their in the canteen she had already worked out the slitheen was made of Calcium she knew what fought Calcium just like sugar fought carbon. She noticed some vinegar on the side of the kitchen surface somebody had been eating chips she thought but it was no time to think about her dinner. She grabbed the vinegar and unscrewed the top. The slitheen didn't notice as her hand was behind a wall. Suddenly she chucked the vinegar all over the slitheen. It screamed starting to dissolve slowly in pain. They needed more. It was in pain so not concentrating they raided the cupboards for anything acidic. Exactly what Mickey and Jackie did when they needed to defeat the slitheen. They found lemon juice, lime juice, orange juice, more vinegar and pickled eggs. They put it all in a bucket and chucked. The slitheen was dead.

"Flipping 'eck do FBI agents not get heartburn?" Rose said when she was helping clear the cupboards.

"Must cost them a fortune in Rennies" Kelly said rushing.

After defeating the Slitheen they had to do a lot of explaining but were thanked and apologised to for the inconvenience. They went back to the T.A.R.D.I.S. Rose settled down and had a cup of tea and decided to get the problem head on. Kelly had left them to get some privacy. She decided to go and chat up a guard from the FBI she'd spotted earlier.

Rose had tears streaming down her face.

"It's like you said doctor, with Sarah Jane I can spend the rest of my life with you but you cant with me you carry on living. You have the rest of your life to do this stuff. I'm nearly 20, doctor. I can stay with you and never get married or have children. I'd have my best friend because you're my best friend and maybe my cousin. I need to stop doctor I need to start living a normal life. I'm sorry."

"Rose, look I understand it happens all the time. Companions they come and they go but you Rose you're one of a kind. You're amazing." He kissed her a kiss like they'd only shared when Cassandra had her body.

"I'm sorry doctor."

"I love you Rose Tyler."

"I love you doctor."

Kelly had boarded the T.A.R.D.I.S and it was time to go home Kelly had got the guards number but he wasn't a guard he was an agent which she liked the idea of. The doctor dropped Rose on her little estate back in London.

"Rose, I'll miss you so much, the T.A.R.D.I.S isn't going to be as feminine anymore I don't know what I'll do."

"Me neither, Kelly you're great, I love you."

"I love you too Rose." Kelly embraced her cousin and cried. All the thoughts of her childhood flashed back when she hugged Rose. The thoughts of her horrible high school life and the bullies and Rose would occasionally hit one and make it all better because she had the cool older cousin that would stick up for her. She was a sister to Kelly. Everything flashed before her the time they went to the fair together and went on the waltzers 6 times and the doctor told them they weren't a human invention. It flashed back to when they dragged him on the ghost train and he made silly noises. Or the big rides which apparently weren't human either and he was scared. The remarks flashed before her the remarks that he travelled in time and space and defeated aliens but he was scared of a ride that went upside down. Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and she made hard sobbing noises so did Rose.

"Rose you'll always be my cousin but you'll always be my big sister." She said.

"You'll always be my little sister, and if you get any trouble with those bullies again you tell me" She smiled and let out a little laugh but she still sobbed. She could see Kelly any time but the doctor would be gone for good.

"And you look after her, doctor"

He smiled softly

"I will, come here." He hugged Rose. They'd already said there goodbyes in the T.A.R.D.I.S.

"Say hello to Mickey and Aunty Jackie for me?"

"Course I will, you look after him, he'd be dead today if it wasn't for you."

Kelly and the doctor waved goodbye. She watched the T.A.R.D.I.S materialise into nothing and she went inside. Inside the T.A.R.D.I.S the doctor was quiet she hated it when he was quiet. She knew why. She grabbed him and hugged him as tight as she could. They were off into another adventure but they would never forget Rose.


End file.
